1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus having a tape deck comprising winding mandrels which are rotatably supported on bearing spindles, the winding mandrels being adapted to engage winding-mandrel holes in the magnetic-tape cassette, and each comprising at least one coupling fin arranged on its circumference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus is known from German Patentschrift 44 05 153 A1. This known magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprises winding mandrels which are mounted on bearing spindles so as to be rotatable. The winding mandrels engage radial grooves of the bearing spindles with spring noses, so that the axial positions of the winding mandrels are accurately defined. The winding mandrels have coupling fins which cooperate with the coupling noses provided on the reel bodies of the magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus, in such a manner that the reel bodies of the cassette are rotated when the winding mandrels are rotated.
When a magnetic-tape cassette is lowered onto such winding mandrels, problems may arise as a result of canting or jamming of the reel bodies of the magnetic-tape cassette on the winding mandrels.